


Haiku Cycles

by chiefson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefson/pseuds/chiefson
Summary: May be triggering for some, see title.





	1. Summer Storm

From my balcony  
The bridge, trees, and river seem  
Another country.

Engines and voices  
Of the town all around me  
Spoil the impression.

The rain drowns them out  
And the world in the storm-light  
Seems so much older.


	2. Corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be triggering for some, see title.

Heat draws up bright life  
From out of death's dark richness.  
Corpses are mothers.

Suckled on sky-milk,  
Expanding into new shapes,  
Corpses are babies.

New lives are bred from  
Dead flesh swallowed by live flesh.  
Corpses are fathers.


	3. Hiroshima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly triggering for some.

Rising from calm, the  
Roaring sun sprouts a white tree  
That will bear cold fruit.

The cost of entrance  
Into the newborn city  
Is sight and hearing,

And then your shadow,  
For in the newborn city  
It is always noon.


End file.
